


亲爱的

by Hypnotism



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M, 木全翔也 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnotism/pseuds/Hypnotism
Summary: 依旧文不对题
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, スカキマ, 金城碧海/木全翔也
Kudos: 8





	亲爱的

木全穿着他的白色衬衫，正常情况下衣摆会刚刚遮住屁股，仅着衬衫时若隐若现可以看见发红的腿根。皮肤很好，是不曾被阳光照射过的脆弱和白皙。

金城用双臂环住他的腰，往怀里拉了一些。怀中人动动找到舒服的位置，挺直了脊背坐着，全神贯注在手中的刷头。

“我要开始了。”金城用下巴蹭蹭他的肩胛表示听见了。

他们的手不太相像，木全的手指粗而短，手背上的脉管突起着行进，脆性的结构隔着薄薄的白皙的皮似乎一碰就解体。金城的手指细而长，当然这只是视觉上的，他的手总体稍微宽阔些。由于手指差不多粗细，木全的黑戒指总是被戴错，有时他会忘了取下就探进对方的口腔。木全不管他进行到哪一步，都会停下来把戒指仔仔细细地退出。总是在不合时宜的时候处理一些突发状况，金城一瞬间感到有些委屈。盯住对方气呼呼地含住又吐掉，最后在示指第二个关节处留下一圈牙印。

碧海更喜欢哪个款式。

赌气的话说在耳边，配合微微撇下的嘴角，他反而没了脾气。唉，明明都是他送给自己的礼物。真可爱。

我更喜欢翔也。

木全把刷子放回去，昂头说好累哦，想要碧海帮我弄。刚刚做完的男孩慵懒到连衣角都捏不住，五个黑色的指甲盖像某种深海鱼类被覆的鳞片，如果被捕获会被残忍地钳下来一颗一颗拍卖。不过这是我的翔也，不会允许受到伤害。金城伸手把边缘出界的地方拭净，牵起另一只软乎乎的爪子放到大腿上。指关节泛着粉色，指腹和虎口处有薄薄的茧，也许是经常骑机车造成的。软软的男孩像三分熟的拉面轻而韧，还没有吸饱水分但已经湿漉漉的，湿漉漉的眼睛、湿漉漉的嘴唇、湿漉漉的脏器、湿漉漉的话语，亲吻着相对来说更带有男性气息的手部，怎么想都是刺激和珍贵的存在。

他提醒木全把衬衫护住避免弄脏，对方撇撇嘴嘟囔说本来已经弄得乱糟糟了。的确，目前衬衫已经崩开了四颗纽扣，这玻璃质地的小玩意儿不知滚落到哪里去了。衣领褶皱且内扣，从胸前到衣摆沾染上大片混浊的液体。就算添上一点也没关系吧。

抱歉，我下次会注意一点的。金城的表情看起来专注而诚恳，细长的眼和黝黑的瞳仁看起来有点好笑。

不，小脑袋晃晃，用柔顺的发旋蹭蹭对方的下巴。不用哦，我很喜欢碧海射在我身上，虽然说出来有点不好意思但总而言之以后也要这样，任何地方都好，射在脸上最好啦、嘿嘿。男孩说着这样露骨的话一边露出一点狡黠的笑容。

真是不正经，金城当做没听见。他预知到下次做爱到最后关头会有两种强烈的欲望撕扯他，一方面他确实不忍心让爱人狼狈地结束一场性爱，发丝和睫毛上挂着自己的液体看起来很像被丢生鸡蛋，之前对方一边咯咯地笑一边若无其事地悉数卷上舌尖，他拦不住却也在稍后清理时心疼起来。另一方面，他自己都觉得惊讶，他猜想木全漂亮的脸蛋沾染上浑浊一定会绽放漂亮的表情，可能是愉悦可能是满足，或者更加欲求不满的表情也有可能。这个请求，不得不说，非常诱人。

好不好嘛？不然就现在？

以后再说。金城断然拒绝，他不想提早面对那个情形。

结束了，木全把十根手指拉远又凑近，金城的技术很好，刚刚抱起过自己的手一点也不抖。黑色的反光的指甲油还没有干，他呼呼地吹，吹了一会儿手腕被金城捉过去接着吹。他突然觉得很幸福，这种想法很少出现。努力思考了一阵，觉得可能因为这类似戴求婚戒指的动作。此时他们像一对再普通不过的恩爱的情侣。

不知是想法太过强烈还是情境太过真实，他的大脑短路地未经思考地说出“あなた觉得好看吗”几个字。

说完他僵硬在原地，想要抬起手腕或者如何总之做点动作遮掩一下说漏嘴的臆想。不过他同样感受到身后的人温暖而僵硬的身体，像新鲜出炉的布丁表面覆盖着的焦糖，他觉得自己快陷进去了。

呼吸逐渐加深，碎玻璃和蜜糖在肺泡里搅拌。进进出出的期待和逃离牵涉着他的心脏，背开始疼痛。

阳台似乎飞进了一只青色的没有羽毛的鸟，褐色的小爪落在藤椅顶上那根最粗的枝条，叽叽喳喳呼唤着。

半天没说出一个字的金城伸出手摸了摸镜花水月般的指甲，确认已经晾干完成。便用一只胳膊把人搂紧了些，另一只把对方的手牵引向自己的嘴唇，周遭流动着下午四点的阳光，他亲吻着黑色的指甲像教徒朝圣。

“很好看，”他凑到耳边低声说，末了又用几不可闻的声音向木全叹息，“あなた。”

**Author's Note:**

> 目视月光泻下露台时恍恍惚惚的中式臆想：铺了白鹅绒地垫的飘窗上，他们相对着席地而坐把自己和对方拢进透明的纱帘里，这是婚纱，楼认真注视着栓，说我想嫁给你。问你愿意吗。  
> 把自己嫁给对方，绝不会用娶类似的字眼。可能戒指是汽水罐的易拉环，银色或者墨色。让对方给自己戴上。栓的手指戴不进去，于是楼把自己的也取下来。把手指贴上去栓下意识咬住，一边小口嘬着指尖一边口齿不清地说不如每天换换款式的好。


End file.
